Finally
by coinlaundry
Summary: Something that I actually wanted to make into a chapter story, but apparently I'm too impatient for that so it's a one shot. A nighttime conversation at the Burrow ends in Hermione and George finally admitting their feelings for each other.


"I'm going back to Hogwarts," George Weasley told Hermione Granger late one summer night. Hermione raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not joking," George said.

"I never said you were," Hermione said defensively.

"Yeah, well, you gave me the same look mum, dad, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Harry gave me when I told them," George said, listing his family members (Harry being a non-blood related family member).

"Okay, so I thought you were joking. Can you blame me? You and Fred flew out of Hogwarts on your brooms." There was an uncomfortable silence as Hermione realized that she had just said the forbidden word – Fred. Fred, who had died only a year ago. Fred, George's twin brother, partner in crime, and best friend.

"I'm sorry, George…" Hermione began.

"No, I like the way you say his name so easily. It's been so long since someone's said his name, I'd almost forgotten how to pronounce it. Say it again."

"Fred?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Merlin I miss him."

"How could you not? You were twins. Best friends. I miss him and I didn't even know him that well."

"You don't really think that, do you?" George said, surprised, "Fred and me, we considered you… maybe not like a sister, but you were our friend. An annoying, nosy, fun-spoiling friend sometimes, but you were our friend. And you're still my friend." Hermione smiled.

"So, why was I the last person you decided to tell about Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Because I knew you would take the least convincing. I don't want to sound arrogant, or act like I know what you think, but you knew Fred and I were smart. And I _know_ you were impressed by our creations for the joke shop, even if you acted like you despised them."

"I didn't _despise_ them. They were clever," Hermione said, but quickly added, "But don't you dare try to test anything on anyone but yourself. I'm Head Girl now, I'd have to give you up to Professor McGonagall."

"Wait, you're Head Girl? And you failed to mention this to anyone?"

"You and I both know that Ron would give me so much crap for it, Percy would be trying to teach me his secrets to success. I just wanted a quiet summer. Please don't tell anyone," Hermione pleaded.

"I swear on my life," George bowed deeply. Hermione laughed.

"So, Miss Head Girl, will you have any spare time in between your duties?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"While I am amazing at Charms and Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy aren't strong points of mine. There's a possibility that I will need help."

"What other subjects are you doing?" Hermione asked, surprised at George's choices.

"Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's a heavy load, are you sure you can handle it?"

"You're doing those subjects, _and_ Herbology, _and_ you're going to be Head Girl. If you can handle it, which I know you can, then I can handle my measly six subjects."

"Actually, I'm not doing Herbology. McGonagall said I _had_ to drop a subject if I wanted to be Head Girl. So we're probably going to have the same workload, if you're going to be doing Quidditch as well."

"Turns out I can't play Quidditch knowing that Fred won't be there with me." Hermione mouthed a silent 'oh' and went quiet.

"Fred!" George yelled suddenly. Hermione jumped.

"You've got to get comfortable with me saying his name. I need to talk to someone about it, and you can at least say his name without stumbling around it."

"FRED!" Hermione yelled, even louder than George.

"FRED!" "FRED!" "FRED!" Hermione and George continued to yell until the light in Mrs. Weasley's bedroom came on.

"Shoot. She doesn't like being woken up. Quick, hide!" George whispered, and pulled Hermione into a small gap in the hedges they were standing near.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she stood in the front doorway.

"George, you're making my leg go numb," Hermione whispered (George had fallen on top of Hermione in his rush to hide).

"Shh," George said, as he put his finger to Hermione's mouth.

"Maybe this is a spur of the moment thing," George said when Mrs. Weasley had finally gone back to bed, "But I really want to kiss you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, George," Hermione said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do then I might trick myself into thinking that you actually have feelings for me. And when I realize that you don't, I'll get my heart broken." George was silent for several moments.

"The only thing Fred and I didn't have in common," George said finally, "was our taste in women. He never understood why I liked the girls I did. Until I told him that I had a thing for the one and only Hermione Granger. 'Good choice, finally' he said. We both appreciated smart women. And if they were pretty, well, all the better."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Miss I Know Everything doesn't understand something? It means that _I have feelings for you._ I've had feelings for you since my sixth year. And if you don't let me kiss you right now, then I will tie you down and kiss you because I've been waiting for a moment alone with you for three years."

"Okay. I'll let you kiss me."

"That's the option I would have chosen," George said as he leaned in towards Hermione.


End file.
